The present invention relates generally to a chopper pump for pumping fluids containing solid matter and, more specifically, to a cutting assembly for breaking up solid matter in the fluid being supplied to the chopper pump into smaller pieces.
Chopper pumps are implemented when a fluid supply contains solid matter that needs to be pumped, or displaced. The fluid supply is provided to an inlet of the chopper pump where an impeller rotates adjacent to a cutting, plate that may be hardened. Rotation of the impeller adjacent to the cutting plate engages the solid matter and displaces the fluid supply from the inlet to an outlet. Typically, chopper pumps include a hardened impeller to aid in cutting the solid matter and increase the durability of the impeller. However, hardening an impeller inhibits the ability of a user to trim (i.e., remove material from) the impeller to customize pump performance and/or contour the ultimate form factor of the impeller. Additionally, solid matter can become stuck or lodged between the impeller and the cutting plate during operation of the chopper pump, which leads to clogging and/or reduced pump efficiency.
In light of at least the above shortcomings, a need exits for an improved cutting assembly for a chopper pump that aids in removing solid matter that can inhibit performance and enables the form factor of the chopper pump impeller to be contoured or modified, if desired, while maintaining, or improving, cutting performance.